Le Chant des Sirènes Chapitres
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: YuriYaoi. La vie est douce, a Hogwarts. Mais les amours sontils si simples ? Que sont les apparences ? Ce resume ne vaut pas une noise, mais tentez la fic
1. Prologue

**_Alla. J'avais posé une question quand j'avais posté mon OS "Le Chant des Sirènes" (id:2405544), suite ou pas suite. Les avis étaient mitigés.  
On m'a donné d'autres avis, et au final j'ai décidé de changer ce OS en fic à chapitres, et puis au lieu de simplement reprendre mon One Shot, j'ai recommencé toute l'histoire, en tenant bien plus compte du tome 4, en partant de plus tôt dans le temps, en ajoutant un peu d'humour, bla bla. Je n'ai gardé que l'idée de départ.  
Ce soir je vous livre le prologue, et le chapitre 1.  
J'en suis actuellement à l'écriture du chapitre 3, mais je travaille là dessus depuis un moment, donc je n'updaterai pas forcément régulièrement. Voire pas régulièrement du tout._**

Disclaimer : Les personnages, à part un ou deux, appartiennent à JKR.

Note : L'histoire tourne autour de couples hétéros comme homos, présence de yuri et de yaoi, donc. Vous êtes prévenurs 

* * *

**Le Chant des Sirènes**

Pour toute personne ordinaire, c'est un château en ruines, perdu au fin fond de l'Écosse.  
Mais pour une infime partie des anglais, c'est la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde brittanique.  
Hogwarts est un château. Mais avant tout c'est l'école de sorcellerie dirigée par Albus Dumbledore.  
Il est bordé par un immense parc, une forêt sombre mais pas moins immense, un lac, un village.  
Revenons sur le lac.  
Ce lac est traversé par des barques contenant les premières années à chaque nouvelle rentrée. Barques menées par le garde chasse, Hagrid, qui régulièrement repêche quelques jeunes maladroits.  
Ces jeunes gens, trempés mais saufs, racontent ensuite de drôles de choses. Mais que peut-on considérer comme étrange dans une école de sorcellerie ?  
Selon eux, le lac serait peuplé de créatures extraordinaires, comme un calamar géant, des sirènes…  
Vous pouvez croire ça ?


	2. I Au bord du lac

**I/Au bord du lac**

« Hermione, attends-moi ! »

La jeune femme se retrouve face à celui qui l'interpelle.

- Ron…  
- Je voulais avoir si tu allais te décider à arrêter de m'éviter et me répondre enfin. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu m'évites ! Je voudrais comprendre…  
- Comprendre quoi ?  
- Écoute Hermi… Depuis cinq ans des paris courent sur nous. Sur Toi et moi. J'y ai réfléchi, et j'éprouve quelque chose de très fort pour toi. Je te l'ai dit, enfin, et depuis tu me fuis. Mais quelle est ta réponse ? Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

La jeune femme contemple son ami d'un air gêné.  
- Écoute Ron… Je… Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais tu devrais mieux réfléchir à ce que tu ressens. Je ne t'aime pas autrement qu'en ami. Et m'est avis qu'il en est de même pour toi. Juste une amitié forte.  
- Ben… Avec qui on va aller au bal alors ?  
- Toi, je ne sais pas. Je… Je sors avec quelqu'un depuis quelques temps, et nous irons ensemble.  
- Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? Qui ?  
- Tu verras bien au bal de Noël, Ronny. Je suis désolée. Cherche bien au fond de toi, et tu trouveras qui compte vraiment le plus pour toi…  
- Mais tu es la seule fille qui me…  
- Il n'y a pas que les filles sur terre, Ron, atterrit !  
- Un garçon tu veux dire ? Mais Mione, tu sous-entends quoi ? Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant. Un garçon est fait pour une fille et une fille pour un garçon, c'est la nature ça ! L'ordre des choses !

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit. Son sourire s'efface.  
- Grandis, Ron !  
Et elle s'éloigne.  
- Ben qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Ta délicatesse naturelle, Ron. Déclare un jeune homme brun qui vient d'arriver.  
Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignent ensemble, tout en discutant.  
- Je suis sûr qu'elle me ment.  
- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu lui as dit ?  
- À quel propos ?  
- L'ordre des choses, la nature, les petits papillons…  
- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ?  
- Ron, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. Ne me ressors pas les préjugés et autres des personnes « vieux jeu »… Ton avis à toi ?  
- Ben… À vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu à réfléchir là-dessus.  
- Penses-y, Ron. Tâche d'y réfléchir. Tu risques d'avoir des surprises, sinon... Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense moi. Deux filles ensemble, ou deux garçons, ce n'est pas « pas naturel », pas « contre-nature ». Ce n'est pas une maladie, ni même vraiment un choix. Dis-toi que l'on n'aime pas une fille ou un garçon, on aime une personne. Peu importe le reste.  
- Harry…  
- Oui, Ron ?  
- Tu es amoureux ?  
- Oui  
- Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?  
- Possible…  
- Tu sais avec qui sort Hermione ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le dernier au courant ?  
- Je dirais que tu ne fais pas assez attention à ce qui t'entoure. Et tu es trop focalisé sur Hermione.  
- Mais elle te l'a dit à toi ! Pourquoi ?  
- Elle ne m'a rien dit, j'ai deviné.  
- Tu ne m'en diras pas plus ?  
- Il faut que tu comprennes Ron. Que tu ouvres les yeux. Apprends à écouter ton cœur plutôt que les bruits de couloir et les élucubrations de Dean & Seasmus. Tu trouveras la personne qui compte vraiment pour toi, si tu en prends le temps.  
- Avant le bal ?  
- Oublie ce putain de bal si tu ne grandis pas un peu, Ron. On est en 6ème année Ron, il faut que tu comprennes ! Grandis !

Harry s'éloigne, laissant un Ron bouche bée et songeur derrière lui.  
Le bal, … Il meurt d'envie d'y aller. Comme tous les jeunes de 6ème et 7ème année.  
C'est en 6ème année que ses parents ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Et il espérait… Mais Hermione ne l'aime pas. A-t'il trop attendu ? Et lui ? L'a-t'il seulement aimée d'amour, ou est-ce comme Hermione le suggère une amitié très forte, simplement ?  
Harry… Qu'a-t'il dit déjà ? Trouver la personne qui compte…

- 'Mione !  
- Harry ?  
- Fais pas gaffe à Ron, hein.  
- J'ai l'habitude de son comportement, de ces idées archaïques… Mais il m'énerve.  
- Bah, il comprendra.  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut … ?  
- Mais oui. La plupart du temps il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, il ne réfléchit pas assez avant de parler. Va la rejoindre, elle t'attend.

La jeune femme s'éloigne, lui soupire.  
Secrets, mensonges, soupirs, amitié, amour…  
Si Ron pouvait se réveiller !  
C'est si compliqué d'analyser ses sentiments. Il lui avait fallu surmonter la perte d'un être cher, la pression des sorciers le prenant pour un héros, et admettre ce que son cœur lui disait…

Bal de noël, enfin.  
Hermione est prête. Sa petite amie également.  
Ron était déjà parti, ayant accepté d'aller au bal avec… Draco Malfoy himself !  
Harry n'avait dit à personne s'il y allait, et encore moins avec qui (s'il y allait…).  
Hermione et sa cavalière avancent vers la grande salle, en simples amies.  
Ce qu'elles s'apprêtent à faire n'est pas aisé.  
Elle attrape la main de sa cavalière, et elles entrent dans la salle de bal. Tous les regards sont tournés vers elles ; amusés, horrifiés, victorieux (« Je te l'avais bien dit ! Tu me dois 5 mornilles ! »), surpris, … alors qu'elles s'embrassent.  
Bong  
Dans les premiers rangs, on s'écarte, Ron Weasley vient de s'évanouir…  
Lâchant la main d'Hermione, sa sœur se précipite sur lui, et lui assène deux gifles. Hermione attrape un verre plein, et lui jette au visage.  
Il se réveille. Regarde sa sœur puis Hermione. Se relève. Rougit, embarrassé.  
- Vous êtes très jolies toutes les deux ce soir.  
- Merci Ron !  
Elles ont répondu en chœur.  
Il ne peut qu'accepter, il n'a rien à dire. Il ne veut que le bonheur de sa sœur, et ses amies.

L'inséparable trio c'est donc agrandi. Ils sont donc cinq à présent.  
Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter…  
Les temps et les gens changent…  
Deux couples, un célibataire… Pour l'extérieur. Harry Potter voit bien quelqu'un, mais en cachette, pour les protéger tous les deux.  
Donc, l'inséparable… ex-trio se trouve au bord du lac, un soir de janvier de leur 6ème année (5ème pour Ginny). Ils sont assis, discutant malgré le froid (Hermione connaît décidément des sortilèges très utiles), contemplant d'un œil distrait la surface miroitante de l'eau, quand quelque chose jaillit de l'eau, se saisit de Hermione, et l'entraîne sous l'eau…


	3. II Dans un océan

II/ « Dans un océan »

_**Flash-Back**  
Ce matin, il est venu. Un vénérable vieillard au regard pétillant et à la voix chantante. Il a, avec son petit accent humain, expliqué à notre seigneur ce qu'il attend de nous.  
Un fait historique doit se produire. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va avoir lieu. À Hogwarts. Et une des épreuves va, si nous sommes d'accord, se dérouler dans notre royaume, avec notre contribution.  
Et nous avons donné notre accord. Le seigneur du lac en a décidé ainsi.  
Trois personnes endormies et protégées à l'aide de sortilèges seront enchaînées au fond du lac. Trois autres viendront les délivrer._

_C'est le jour J. Quatre personnes ont été endormies, et flottent non loin. Quatre au lieu de trois. Les règles du tournoi ont peut-être changé, ou alors Murcus ne nous a pas tout dit. Bah, quelle importance ? Cela ne me regarde pas, au final. Les humains peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent, tant qu'ils ne touchent pas au lac.  
Donc quatre personnes enchaînées au fond du lac, et gardées par quelques habitants.  
Quatre humains. Non. L'une d'entre eux n'est pas totalement humaine.  
Trois humaines, et un humain._

_Il y a là la plus belle des créatures que je n'aie jamais vue. Je ne peux m'éloigner, détacher mon regard d'elle.  
On me somme d'aller prendre mon poste, puis on me traîne jusque là-bas._

_Elle, c'est une humaine. Brune. Je voudrais la connaître, la toucher.  
Ses cheveux flottent autour de son visage._

_Si belle._

_Et l'épreuve commence._

_L'un après l'autre quatre autres humains envahissent notre espace, et tentent de rejoindre les prisonniers. Tentent, parce que des strangulots, entre autres, les retiennent. Le premier arrive, il a une marque sur le front.  
Il essaie de libérer les quatre, mais je l'en empêche. Il ne doit embarquer qu'un seul prisonnier. Le mâle.  
Puis un autre humain arrive, une bulle autour de la tête. Il attrape « sa » prisonnière, et s'éloigne sans demander son reste.  
Encore un autre. Il me fait froid dans le dos, avec sa tête de requin.  
Le premier est toujours là. Il ne reste que deux prisonniers, Tête-de-requin étant parti avec la belle.  
Il tente de nous menacer, quel arrogant.  
Au final il délivre enfin « son » prisonnier, et la fillette semi-humaine, et déguerpit._

_Le seigneur Murcus le suit de près, afin d'aller faire un compte-rendu au vénérable de la surface._

_Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?_

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

- Mince ! Où est Hermione ?

Ginny hurle.  
D'un commun accord Draco et Harry plongent, après s'être jeté un sortilège de têtenbulle.  
Le temps est long, à la surface. Ginny tremble. Ron essaye de la rassurer.  
Des bulles apparaissent à la surface, puis les trois jeunes gens.

- Que s'est-il passé ? – hurle Ron.  
- Une sirène l'a embarquée. Je peux me tromper, mais je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vue, lors de la seconde tâche. – répond Harry.

Les cinq jeunes gens se hâtent vers l'intérieur du château, trois d'entre eux étant trempés jusqu'aux os, dans le froid hivernal.

Hébétée, Hermione se laissa déshabiller et frictionner avec une potion appropriée par l'infirmière, alors que les autres boivent une pimentine.  
Dans son poing serré, des écailles argentées arrachées à la sirène alors qu'elle se défendait. Elles pénètrent dans la peau de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci ne le sens pas.

* * *

**_Il ets bien plus court que dans ma mémoire. Pardon, il était tapé et je ne m'en souvenais pas _**


End file.
